


Kimi wo dare ni mo furesasenai yo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Había algo en toda esa situación que lo hacía sentir incómodo.Había siempre algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo, con Chinen.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 2





	Kimi wo dare ni mo furesasenai yo

**Kimi wo dare ni mo furesasenai yo**

**(No dejaré que nadie más te toque)**

Yuya estaba todavía en la ducha, cuando de lejos le había parecido de oír tocar el timbre.

Había cerrado el grifo, poniéndose la bata y corriendo hacia la entrada, sin preocuparse de estar mojando buena parte del piso.

Llegó jadeante a la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró frente a Chinen.

Se salió los ojos, quedándose inmóvil mirándolo por unos momentos, antes de hablar.

“¡Chii! ¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, girándose instintivamente a mirar el reloj colgado en la entrada. “Son más de las once.” le comunicó, poniendo un aire confuso.

Se habían visto esa tarde.

Habían filmado los episodios del Shokura por el mes siguiente, y luego todos habían vuelto a casa.

O, al menos, así pensaba Yuya.

“Perdóname, yo...” el menor titubeó, luego puso un aire indiferente y tomó un paso adelante. “¿Puedo entrar?” preguntó, y lo hizo sin esperar una respuesta.

Takaki estaba más y más confuso.

Chinen tenía los ojos rojos, parecía haber llorado. Y seguro tenía que haber una buena razón para que se hubiera presentado a su puerta a esa hora, nunca podía hacerla pasar por una visita casual.

Pero eligió de jugar su juego, al menos por el momento.

Se quedó mirándolo mientras se quitaba las zapatas e iba al salón, tanto familiar ya con su piso de comportarse como si viviera allí.

“¿Quieres algo de beber o comer?” le preguntó, después que el menor se hubo sentado en el diván.

“No, gracias. Yo...” otra vez, hizo una pausa. “Cené ya, gracias Yuuyan.” concluyó, y el mayor no pudo evitar de notar que había algo que no le estaba diciendo.

Se sentó a su lado, tratando de no mirarlo.

Quería entender que pasaba de malo, pero conocía bien sus límites.

Sabía qué todo con él tenía su tiempo, sabía qué no le gustaba ser obligado.

Y sabía qué, visto el humor que tenía, iba a ser aún menos tolerante que normal.

“¿Quieres hacer algo?” le preguntó luego, todavía fingiendo que fuera normal por él encontrarlo en su piso a esa hora, sin motivaciones aparentes.

El menor se encogió de hombros, como para decir que estaba bien con todo.

Yuya suspiró, tratando que no lo oyera, y encendió el televisor, antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina.

“Quizás hay algo interesante en la televisión, busca algo. Voy a por el agua por el té a hervir.” le dijo, resignándose a una larga espera.

El menor asintió, tomando con indiferencia el control remoto y empezando a pasar de un canal al otro.

En cuando fue en cocina, Yuya apoyó las manos en el fregadero, abrió el agua frio y cerró brevemente los ojos.

Había algo en toda esa situación que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Había _siempre_ algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo, con Chinen.

Su relación nunca había sido sana, por ninguno de los dos.

Cuando Yuri estaba más joven, tenía por él un apego casi morboso, tanto que Yuya se había convencido que sintiera algo por él.

Nunca le había dicho nada, lo había dejado hacer como creía y había dejado que estuviera a su lado como siempre había hecho, ignorando el problema.

Si el problema existía, algo de que nunca se había asegurado.

Porque Chinen no había hablado, él no había hecho preguntas y al crecer el menor parecía haberse hartado de perseguirlo. Lo había visto mirar a Yamada de la misma manera como entonces miraba a él, lo había visto buscarlo, estarle cerca de manera siempre un poco más que amigable.

Y había sido feliz. Porque eso significaba que nunca habría tenido que enfrentar temas incómodos, que nunca habría tenido que rechazarlo, que podía seguir siendo su amigo como siempre había hecho.

Recientemente, sin embargo, se había encontrado pensando en él de manera... diferente.

No sentía nada por él, sólo lo veía como a un amigo.

Pero le gustaba tenerlo cerca, mucho. Demasiado.

Se encontraba buscando contacto físico como nunca había hecho antes, se encontraba gravitándole alrededor como si no se diera ni cuenta.

Y, en ese momento también, tenerlo tan cerca, en esa situación tan inusual, no estaba bueno por él

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Se quedó quieto unos segundos más, antes de girarse y ponerse a preparar el té.

Fue obligando a pararse pronto.

En el umbral había Chinen; lo miraba fijo.

“¿Pasa algo malo, Yuuyan?” le preguntó, en aire de quien no tiene interés en recibir respuesta.

“No, Chii, tranquilo. Sólo estaba un poco mareado, por esto cerré los ojos. Tengo que haber hecho un movimiento brusco.” le dijo rápido, tratando de sonreírle de manera sincera.

El menor asintió, luego se acercó a la cocina y se puso a preparar el té en lugar del mayor.

“Deja, lo hago yo.” le dijo, en voz casi exasperada.

“¿No había nada interesante en la televisión?” le preguntó el mayor, apoyándose contra la mesa y quedándose mirándolo mientras Yuri se ocupaba de las tazas y las bolsas.

“No. _Nunca_ hay algo interesante en la televisión.” contestó distraídamente, casi con asco.

Por suerte, Takaki era alguien más que paciente.

O quizás, más que paciente, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con Yuri. Por eso no se enojó por el tono usado, no se enojó por la falta de explicaciones por su presencia, no se enojó por su actitud.

Le sonrió otra vez, yendo a sentarse a la mesa, nunca quitando los ojos de él.

Lo miró mientras estaba parado frente a la tetera, golpeando nerviosamente un pie al suelo, como si mirándola el agua se calentara más rápidamente.

Lo miró abrir las bolsas de té y ponerlas en las tazas, y luego servir despacio el agua, con movimientos controlados y precisos.

Lo miraba, y lo más lo miraba lo más se sentía... encantado.

Le gustaban sus movimientos, siempre elegantes, también en los gestos más simples. Le gustaba su expresión concentrada. Le gustaban sus manos, suaves, y la manera como se posaban en los objetos, con una delicadez que contrastaba con su manera de ser.

Se recuperó por esos pensamientos cuando el menor le puso frente una taza.

Le agradeció con una sonrisa, y luego le hizo señas de sentarse.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio; Chinen miraba el té en la taza, moviéndola suavemente como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a beberlo. Y Yuya miraba a él, sin tener éxito de hacer callar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Los minutos pasaron, y la gana de estar más cerca de él se hizo casi insoportable.

Apretó la mano en la rodilla, hundiendo las uñas en la carne, siguiendo repitiéndose que su reacción estaba inapropiada.

Yuri estaba allí, frente a él, había llorado por quien sabía qué razón, había ido allí y…

Y había algo en su mirada a que Yuya no podía resistir.

En su entrecejo fruncido, en la seriedad como miraba la taza, en la fuerza excesiva como la apretaba.

Raramente había visto el menor en esas condiciones.

Y raramente le había parecido más hermoso.

Se levantó rápido, yendo a su lado y tomándole la cara con una mano, deteniéndose sólo un momento pensando que estaba bastante pequeña para que su palma la tomara toda.

Luego se bajó hacia de él, y lo besó.

Fue un momento casi irreal.

Aunque pudiera sentirse atraído por él, aunque pudiera gustarle tenerlo cerca, aunque pudiera haber deseado esto, nunca se había imaginado de hacerlo realmente.

Y ahora que ensayaba la consistencia de los labios de Chinen bajo los suyos, se sintió un idiota para no haberlo hecho antes.

Le gustaba esa sensación.

La sensación de estar haciendo algo correcto, aunque sabiendo cuánto fuera equivocado.

El menor no reaccionó, pronto no.

Se dejó besar unos momentos, y cuando Yuya quiso profundizar el beso, cuando sus dientes le rozaron el labio inferior, se puso en pie, sin alejarse de él, metiéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello y apretándolo, fuerte, casi haciéndole daño.

Takaki le puso las manos en las caderas, tirándoselo cerca; le gustaba tenerlo así, como realmente lo habría querido.

Le gustaba, pero no tenía éxito de dejar de pensar.

Se alejó bruscamente, sin aliento, quedándose quieto mirándolo unos segundos antes de hablar.

“Chii... ¿seguro que sea lo correcto de hacer?” preguntó, odiándose por el sonido innatural que tenían esas palabras. El menor levantó una ceja, perplejo.

“Eres tú que empezaste, ¿no?” contestó, sin aliento como a él.

Takaki titubeó.

“Lo sé, pero... llegaste aquí, y seguro hay una razón, que quieras hablar o no. Y no sé si es correcto que yo...” fue interrumpido cuando Yuri le puso una mano en la boca.

“La razón porque vine no tiene nada que ver con esto, Yuya. ¿Empezaste algo? Pues cállate y llévalo a cabo.” siseó, mostrando su irritación.

El mayor hesitó sólo unos segundos más.

Y luego finalmente hizo callar esa parte de sí que seguía repitiéndole que había algo equivocado en lo que estaban haciendo, y volvió a besarlo.

~

Yuya no sabía exactamente como sentirse.

Chinen y él estaban tumbados en la cama, cubiertos sólo por las sábanas.

El menor le daba la espalda, y no le gustaba no poder ver su expresión.

Se fue cerca, metiéndole los brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoyándole la cabeza contra la espalda, inhalando su olor.

Olía de sudor, y de sexo.

Sabía qué estaba equivocado, aunque hubiera decidido de ignorarlo; había sido consciente de eso todo el tiempo, cada segundo que había pasado junto a él, cada segundo que había pasado besándolo, tocándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Cada segundo dentro de él, disfrutando oírlo gemir bajo sus empujones.

Sabía qué, al final, había algo equivocado, y había decidido de posponer la culpa.

Y ese era el momento.

Estaba a punto de hablar, para finalmente pedir explicaciones, pero el menor lo precedió.

“Salí con Yamada, esta noche.” murmuró, asustándolo.

Yuya ser mordió un labio.

Improvisamente, no tenía gana de escuchar.

Le bastaba ese nombre para saber qué no iba a gustarle esa conversación.

Se quedó en espera, sin preguntarle nada. No tuvo que esperar mucho antes que Yuri siguiera.

“Le dije lo... lo que siento por él.” otra pausa, y a Takaki casi le pareció de oírlo morderse un labio, para controlarse, para no ceder a sus reacciones. “Me dijo que no siente lo mismo para mí. Que soy un amigo por él. _Sólo_ un amigo. Y que nunca habrá nada entre nosotros.” concluyó, llevando una mano cerca la de Yuya en su pecho, metiéndose a jugar distraídamente con sus dedos. “Lo siento que vine aquí, Yuuyan, pero no sabía dónde ir.” añadió, el tono de voz menos firme.

Yuya cerró los ojos.

Los apretó, como si no quisiera volver a abrirlos.

Estaba dividido entre la sensación de haber usado a Chinen y la de haber sido usado por él.

Ambos se equivocaban, pero eso no aliviaba la culpa.

Se levantó un poco, apoyándose en los codos para asomarse hacia de él.

“Lo siento, Chii. De verdad. Yo... no habría tenido que pedírtelo. No te debería haber besado, no debería haberme acostado contigo.” dijo, incapaz de expresar de otra manera lo que sentía.

El menor hizo una risa, breve, apagada, antes de girarse hacia de él.

“Es mi culpa también.” hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando en lo que decir, o en cómo decirlo. “Vine aquí porque no quería pensarlo. Porque quería fingir que no hubiera pasado. Pero no pude. Luego empezaste a besarme, a tocarme y...” suspiró. “Me abrazó, Ryosuke. Me abrazó antes de irse, y me sentía su olor encima. Y seguí sintiéndolo hasta que no se solapó el tuyo.” se giró enteramente, abrazándolo. “Me gusta el olor que llevo ahora. Me gustaría tratar de tener siempre el perfume de tus manos encima, Yuya. Es más sencillo, así. Me hace sentir...” frunció el entrecejo, buscando la palabra apropiada. “Me hace sentir a casa. Querido, aunque no de ese amor que...” se paró otra vez, y no siguió adelante.

No del amor que buscaba en Yamada, Yuya sabía cómo continuar la frase, y de alguna manera fue feliz que el menor se hubiera interrumpido.

Era verdad. No sentía amor por Chinen, no lo que quería él.

Y, por lo demás, Chinen no lo buscaba en él.

Se calló, porque no tenía nada de decir.

Aún no sabía si hubiera sido un equívoco o no, no sabía por qué hubiera pasado.

Sólo sabía qué estaba feliz que a Yuri le gustara llevar el olor de sus manos encima, y que a él le gustaba llevar el suyo.

Devolvió el abrazo.

Aún no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir ese olor.


End file.
